Bloodkiss
by Deserei Minakoto
Summary: Between life and death, pain and love, theres a mistake that could cost you everything...A life story of two best friends, but could there be more to the picture. Between demons, there is hatred, blood, and betrayal...
1. Youki

**Des: Hey everyone! My names Des and I wrote this story!! And this is my little annoying helper ferret, Paperclip! Narrator: What about me? Des: ::sigh:: And this is Guy, he is the narrator of MY story... Narrator: Give it a rest...jeez, demons and there need to be noticed... Des: HEY!! PC: Can we move on please? Des: Oh ya! Well anyways this story is mainly about...well...lots of stuff!! Such as...nevermind, just read it.... Narrator: You might want to tell the nice people about the characters you made up, Des. PC: What nice people? Des: PAPERCLIP!!! ::smack::  
  
Des: (Des: Thats me!! ::big smile::) Ferret Demon. The best way to describe Des is probably a little bit of everything. She can be annoying and mischivious, cute and helpless, and then that nasty side where she can be one of those mess-with-you-until-I-get-bored-and-chop-your-head-off people or more of a serious fighter and play her cards carefully. Weapon is a bow and arrow and then a sword.12 years old (in demon years). Hair is pastel purple, worn down. Eyes are light blue. Des normally wears a white T-shirt with a black vest along with her white boots and jean shorts.  
  
Anim: Pug Demon. Anim...well...lets just call her breezy. She lives up to her hair color and is a little slow. When she fights, she is ANTHING but serious, (youll see what I mean, trust me...) But she can kick some bad guy tush when the occasion calls for it. Weapons are throwing star blades. 13 years old. Hair is blonde and tied back in a red bow. Eyes are a light red color. She likes to wear an orange kimono with a red sash and she doesnt wear shoes.  
  
Cocoa: Tiger Demon. Cocoa is a little wierd, too. She is a little more serious than the group so far but can be crazy when she gets on her sugar high. She kicks butt in battle and cant STAND animals being locked up in cages. Weapon is a whip. 13 years old. Hair is blue with purple tips, pigtails. Eyes are brown. Cocoa wears a shirt with one sleeve and these pants that have one leg longer than the other along with black boots.  
  
Siyango: Wolf Demon. Dark and mysterious, Siyango is a little more serious than the others. She can be a little wild sometimes, but is normally quiet and keeps to herself. Being a wolf demon, she loves the smell of blood and is ruthless when in the battlefield. Weapon is a Phantasm, its basically a silver ball, youll see what it does later. 13 years old. Hair is silver, worn down. Eyes, well, Im not sure what her natural color is but they change according to her mood. Siyango can be found wearing a T-shirt and shorts with fringes and black boots.  
  
Chicha: Monkey Demon. Chicha is one of the many odd members of the group. She is more of the brains and support on missions because she doesnt like to battle much, but can if the occasion calls for it. She very rarely kills, though. Weapons are fuzzy dice knum-chucks that turn into necklace. 13 years old. Hair is brown with red tips, worn down. Eyes are brown. She wears a tank top with a cherry on it, capris, and orange chucks (thats a type of shoe).  
  
Crystal: Snow Leopard Demon. Crystal is a rebel, if you want one word. She is a big troublemaker and probably got arrested once or twice in the past. But what can I say? Shes part of the team, even if she does tend to get a little bossy. Weapon is thread, yet again hard to explain. 15 years old. Hair is blonde with blue tips (whats with the tips? why cant anybody have a normal hair color...like me!). Eyes are purple. Crystal loves wearing her camoflauge pants and lace-up boots along with this cool tub-shirt thing that say ARMY across it with one strap.   
  
Spix: Gecko Demon. Spix is a...er...very interesting demon. He follows the group around, whether they want him to or not. Persistant and determined to be annoying, every once in a while he can help them. Weapon is a battle axe. 14 years old. Hair is a dark green color. Eyes are light orange. He wears black long sleeve shirt, dark blue gloves, black pants, and dark grey boots.  
  
Nova: Hawk Demon. Nova, lets see...Well, he is kind of a loner, doesnt really follow the group around. He might go with them occasionally, but he still sticks to his own schedule. Weapon is a really big sword. 16 years old. Hair is red. Eyes are dark red. Wears a a blood red tunic (a T-shirt with a front and back that hang down to about his ankles), a black sash around his waist that hangs down in the back, dark blue pants, black gloves, and dark blue and black boots.  
  
Gaden: Dragon Demon. We meet Gaden a little later on in the journeys but he is still a big part of our group. He is a great fighter and lives to kill (Him and Hiei are always fighting...I remember the time when...PC: Des! Keep going! Des: SORRY!!). Weapons are two daggers and a stick (dont ask). 16 years old. Hair is grey and really long, worn down. Eyes are a really dark grey color. Wears black shirt, pants, cape, and boots.   
  
Lexii: Dog Demon. Lexii is basically the girly one of the team. She cares mostly about how cool she looks and whats the latest fashion, but then again, she can be a big help. Weapons are a bow and arrow. 15 years old. Hair is light blue with dark blue streaks (not tips!!). Eyes are blue. Wears a blue and white school uniform with knee-high blue boots.  
  
(Des: Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, I got mad while making my story so I turned Hiei into a weasel demon...it suits him....)  
  
Scroll 1- Youki   
  
**this chapters kind of a "before" thing...we dont have human forms yet. We're in our demon forms, I got ears and white hair and so on...kinda like youko kurama...only cooler...**  
  
"Are you sure there coming? I mean, you cant trust a ferret or weasel demon." the impatient dog demon complained.   
  
"Weve been through this already, Lexii! They will be here!" Kurama told her.  
  
"I dont know, you expect me to believe a fox demon?" Nova spoke from the shadows.  
  
The fox demon glared at Nova. Tonight was the night that the 10 demon leaders had been called together, for unknown reasons, by the leaders of the Feasel Demons (A feasel is just a ferret/weasel demon. All females are ferrets and all weasels are males), Des and Hiei. They are wanted criminals and master theives. Even talking to them can prove to be a deadly mistake. All of the demons were said to meet in a secret undergroud room at 11 o'clock pm. It was midnight and there was no sign of the bandits.  
  
"Well, you guys can stay, but Im leaving. Tell the rodents I have better things to do." Gaden stood up and walked to the door, when suddenly, the torches blew out and the room went pitch black. The big black door opened with a creak. Waves of mist rolled out the door and slithered along the ground.   
  
"And just where are you going?" an eerie voice whispered from the doorway. Gaden wasnt scared, but he couldnt move.  
  
"Just let him go. When were done here we can hunt him down and kill him. Itll be fun" A second cold voice replied.  
  
Out of hearing this, Gaden changed his mind, "Well actually, um, I think Ill stay."   
  
  
  
"Good then sit DOWN!" Appearently by telekinesis, Gaden was picked up, and thrown across the room into his chair.  
  
The torches lit again but this time with blue fire. The room was still dark, but the demons could make out two shadowy figures with gleaming red eyes looming in the doorway. The two demons stepped into the room and a icy wind made a chill run up their spines.  
  
Everything was quiet until one of the figures broke the silence, "I see everyone is here then?"  
  
"Yeah and everyone except you was here on time!" Nova shouted at the figure.  
  
That was not a smart thing to say to someone of such high power, not that Nova cared. The torches on the wall flared and turned to a normal flame. The figures turned out to be two teenagers, a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair that pointed up and the girl had shiny white hair, and a sparkling sword...covered in blood.  
  
"We had to take care of some "buisness" on the way. Those humans can really annoy me sometimes" the girl grinned, flashing her sword.  
  
Anim, the pug demon leader, stood up, "You killed a human! Are you crazy! King Yama could have you executed or worse for something like that!"   
  
This time the boy spoke, "You have a problem with that?" He held out his arm and clenched his fist. A black energy ring formed around Anim's neck and constricted her throat.  
  
Siyango stood up, "ENOUGH! YOU CALLED US HERE! NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT!" The boy released his victim. She fell over. gasping for air.   
  
"Actually, Im glad you asked. My name is Des, and this is my brother, Hiei. I hate to say this, but we need your help." The girl said calmly.   
  
"Us? Help you? I thought you were the supiriour rulers of Demon World?" Spix shot from a corner.  
  
Hiei replied to that with a glare, "Trust me, we're working on it."  
  
"As I was saying," Des interrupted," We need your help in getting the twin of this jewels back from King Yama." Des pulled a black crystal from her pocket. "With the two jewels, we could have ultimate power. The only problem is that its hidden in the King's Vault, and we would need to get human forms to retrieve it alone. That and King Yama keeps to close of an eye on it. Without him there, it would be easy. But unless he went on a buisness trip or something and left his dopey son in charge while he was gone, and King Yama's not that stupid, we wont have a chance."   
  
"So whats in it for us?" Cocoa asked from her spot at the end of the table.  
  
"Not only is the jewel inside the King's Vault, but there are said to be great weapons and items with so much power that we could even open portals throughout the three worlds. Theyre yours if you help us." Hiei answered.  
  
The little monkey demon chicha spoke,"Well, I dont know. We could get into a lot of trouble if we were caught, and how do we know that when you get this power you wont just turn around and kill us? No offense, but your both the most wanted, cheating criminals in Demon World. With a name like that its hard to trust you."  
  
"Well, put it this way. Now, if you dont help us, we'll have to kill you, considering you know about our little plan and its against our reputation to let unimportant beings such as yourselves that we socialize with live to tell about it. So are you going to help or die?" Des answered with an evil grin.  
  
"Fine. We'll help you. But we want no part in anything else but getting you that jewel." Kurama said.  
  
"Good. We leave tomorrow night..." The two theives said, and vanished... 


	2. The Beginging of the End

**Des: Hey guys! Like it so far? PC: I think it sucks...but thats just me. Des: ::holds up M80:: PC...SHUT UP!!! No one asked you!! PC: EEK!! Narrator: Here we go again....**  
  
Scroll 2- Begining of the End  
  
**I felt like adding another forward chapter, I changed my mind on how we got to the next chapter, which, yes, is another forward. I like this better, though.**  
  
The thundering and lighting crashed as the demons yet again waited for the master criminals to arrive. This time they met outside the gates to Spirit World.   
  
"Well, its midnight." Kurama told them, looking at his pocket watch.  
  
"And no sign of the two stuck-up ego maniacs that got us into this mess" Nova complained, leaning against a tree.  
  
Immediantly after the last word left his mouth, he felt a sword tip, again dripping blood, press up against his neck. "Watch your mouth, demon." Hiei said with that calm yet cold voice as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Now now Hiei" Des slowly appeared next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We can kill them yet." The weasel demon pulled back his sword and slide it into its shieth.  
  
"OK then, your here, now how exactly are we going to get this jewel of yours?" Nova asked with his cocky attitude. Hiei made a new enemy.  
  
"This is what we have to do." Des put her hands together and pulled them apart. There was a rolled up piece of paper floatin between her palms. She spread it out on a small clud of air. It turned out to be a map of King Yama's Tower. A 3D hologram rose out of the paper. "You two," she pointed to Anim and Kurama, "have to keep King Yama busy. I dont care how, just do it. Hmm, you and...you!" she pointed to Nova and Gaden. "You two have to keep a look out for King Yama. If you see him imagine yourself telling us hes coming, ok?" They both nodded. "And everyone else, you have to keep the guards from setting the alarm off for just enough time for us to get the jewel and get out of the vault. Then, get out as fast as you can." Everyone agreed with Des, naturally. No one wanted to argue with those two after last night, except Nova, and he had plans of his own... 


	3. Hatred Comes with Lies

**Des: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I meant to make it longer but this next chapter was going to be long. PC: It doesnt matter how long your chapters are, your story still sucks...Narrator: Now stop it you two! Des and PC: GRAAAAHHH!!!!!! Hermie the love bug: Hey kids! Lets be friends! Do not fight! Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Des: Who the hell are you!?!? NARRATOR!!!! Narrator: Dont hurt me....**  
  
Scroll 3- Last Moments  
  
"What do you demons want NOW?" King Yama sighed. The plan was in action. Kurama and Anim were inside King Yama's office while the others quietly snuck in through the back gate.  
  
"Well, sir, you see....uh....." Anim started.  
  
"WE were wondering if you could tell us a little bit about the your tower!" Kurama saved them.  
  
"Why?" asked King Yama suspiciously.  
  
"BECAUSE WERE SCHOOL TEACHERS! And were teaching the students about Spirit World as a social studies project, hehe" Anim blurted. Kurama nodded frantically.  
  
"Hmm. OK then. Well I guess I could start with the workers..." King Yama began.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
The others had gotten to the vault and were busy playing keep away with the guards whil Des and Hiei tried to open the giant door of the King's Vault. Nova and Gaden had gone ahead to be look-outs.  
  
"Hey guys," Cocoa said while beating up a guard, "do you mind hurrying it up a bit?"   
  
"This is a very advanced security system. Its not that easy to get into, you know." Hiei snapped back as Des fiddled with the activation code.  
  
Back in King Yama's office...  
  
"And thats all I can tell you about the library! Now we move onto...hmm...lets see..." King Yama had almost finished telling the poor demons about the entire tower. This was a very boring job...  
  
"Ah, yes! Now, for the most important part of the tower! Security!" King Yama began.  
  
"Security!?!?" Kurama and Anim sprang up. This was not good.  
  
"Security! And the best place to begin would be of coarse, the Kings Vault! Follow me!" King Yama continued and stood up. Kurama and Anim frantically tried to stop him.  
  
"Um, sir, you, you could just TELL us about the vault, i mean Im, Im sure no one would want, uh, to leave your desk unattended!" Anim tried and Kurama just nodded his head.   
  
  
  
But King Yama just kept going on. Time for plan B!   
  
"HEY GADEN AND NOVA!!!! HELLOOOO!!!!" Anim thought to herself. Des had taught them to communicate telipathically.   
  
"What now?" That usual annoyed voice of Nova's rang in her head.   
  
"KING YAMAS COMING!!!!! WE COULDNT STOP HIM!!!!!" Anim screamed at him.  
  
"Ok ok jeez, dont think so loud. Ill warn Des!" Nova said.  
  
King Yama proceeded on his way to the King's Vault, talking to the Kurama and Anim that he thought was there.   
  
"Did Anim just tell you that King Yama was coming?" Gaden asked.  
  
"No." Nova was a good lier.  
  
Back at the vault...  
  
"Aha!" Des shouted as the vault slowly opened as the alarm blared throughout the hallways.  
  
"Thats not good." Hiei sighed. "Come on!"  
  
"Your not going anywhere!" King Yamas voice roared behind them. The demons froze. Instantly a ring of bright light formed around all of the demons, even Kurama and Anim.  
  
A cold wave of hatred flew across Des and Hiei. They knew what had happened, just by the nasty smirk on Novas face... 


	4. Last Moments

**Des: hi guys! Ok, Im not even gonna talk now because the story's gonna gets good now...PC: What!?!? YOU HAVE TO TALK! BECAUSE WHEN YOU TALK I HAVE TO ANNOY YOU!!! Narrator: Not anymore! Your fighting problems are solved! Hermy: Hi! Im Hermy the Lovebug! Do not fight! Friends last forever! Hmmmmmmmmm Des: What the? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!? Hermy: Hi! Im Hermy the Lovebug! Des: NARRATOR!!! IF YOU HAD A NECK ID BE STRANGLING IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! Narrator: ACK!**  
  
Scroll 4- Last Moments  
  
**Sorry, but this is yet another forward chapter...I promise the next will be the main story!! Oh and I tried to make it a little longer this time! I hope you like! I proofread it and it made me cry, sad huh?**  
  
The demons stood there in King Yama's office, Des and Hiei in front, waiting for their punshiment. Nova didnt care. He stared at them with an evil smile on his face. He had finally gotten revenge for what they had done years back...  
  
flashback  
  
"big...brother..." Michiana sobbed as she quietly watched her older sibling being tortured by the two demons.   
  
"One last time, tell us where the crystal is!" Des pressed her sword tip against Nova's stomach. Hiei held his hands tight behind his back. Nova couldnt escape.  
  
Nova looked over at his sister. She was hiding in a bush not to far away. He could see her watery pink eyes peaking through the leaves. If the demons found her, they would kill her. He had very little energy left and couldnt break away from Hiei to defend himself, let alone protect his sister. It was too late for him. He would die. Michiana had to survive.   
  
Nova put his head down and closed his eyes. "N-never!"  
  
"Wrong answer." Des shoved her sword straight through Nova's stomach. Blood shot from his mouth. Michiana was was frozen with fear. She didnt want to believe what she saw. Her eyes found his face. Des twisted the sword inside him. Michiana saw him mouth something to her. Run.   
  
She couldnt. Her legs refused to move. She couldnt just leave her brother there to die. She had to help him. Her mind was racing. She didnt know what to do.   
  
"Still wont talk." Hiei repositioned himself as Des slowly pulled the blade up, slicing through his insides. Nova screamed in pain. Blood dripped from his lips.  
  
"Hm, we'll just have to kill you then." Des removed her sword from Nova's half-dead body. Hiei let loose his grip and Nova fell to his knees. Hiei slowly slid his sword out of its shieth and placed the tip on the back of Nova's neck.  
  
  
  
At this point Michiana could not stand it any longer. She jumped out of her hiding place and ran sobbing towards her brother. "NOVA!"   
  
He would have told her to stay back, but he chocked on blood. It was no use now. He couldnt defend either of them. The pain overwelmed him, and he could barely breathe.   
  
Hiei drew back his sword and immediantly shot a binding ring towards the girl and she was captured. He pulled back his free arm and the ring brought the girl up next to them. Des had an idea.  
  
"Tell us where the crystal is, and the brat lives." Des smirked. Nova's eyes widened. He could not tell them. But he had to. To save Michiana. She was still sobbing uncontrolably. The ring tightened around her arms and midbody.   
  
"Alright..." Nova coughed up more blood. His voice was raspy and shaken. "I'll tell...you...th-the...village elder...he knows...w-were...you could...find it"   
  
"Hn, good birdie." Hiei released Michiana. "Maybe we dont have to kill you after all. Now hurry up and get out of here before I change my mind."  
  
Michiana ran to her brothers side. She flung her arms around him. "It's ok. Everything will be alright." Nova tried to get her to stop crying. He was still having alot of trouble breathing. Michiana helped him to his feet and slowly began to proceed back to the village.  
  
The two demons began to walk away when Hiei turned around and fired and energy blast at Michiana. It went straight through her chest. This moment seemed like time had stopped to Nova. Both of them fell to the ground. "I changed my mind." With that Hiei and Des disappeared.  
  
Nova flipped over and shook his sister. "MICHIANA! MICHIANA!" he screamed. She was still alive, but barely.   
  
"Nova..." she said in a shaky voice, "what's going to happen to us?" These words hit him hard. He held her body against his as the sun slowly dipped beneath the horizon. Maybe someone would find them. He prayed that his sister would live. She was only six and had her whole life ahead of her. He stroked her soft, orange hair as slowly his energy loss consumed him.  
  
The next thing he remembered, he woke up three days later inside his small village. He had survived, but his sister had not been so lucky. She had died in her brothers arms as she slept. The next morning, when a group of villagers sent to look for the two siblings found them lying in a clearing, she was already dead. That day he swore that he would get revenge on the two demons who killed his sister and the villager elder, whom they had tortured until the got the crystal. He left the village after his wounds had healed in search of them. He would never forgive them.   
  
They had to die...   
  
end of flashback  
  
"I sentance you all to life in exile, as HUMANS!" King Yama yelled. Des cringed. For the first time in a long while, she was afraid. Normally she could hide it, but not now. She was shaking furiously and was on the verge of tears. She was not afraid of becoming human, but she was afraid to loose Hiei. He ment the world to her. She would never forgive King Yama.  
  
Hiei was afraid as well, which was very unusual for him. He could hide it better than she could, but Des could tell he was worried. Hiei knew what was going to happen, and was ready with a plan.  
  
"Des listen to me very closely," Hiei told her through telepathy, "remember that day when I taught you to use Dragon of Darkness Flame?" She nodded. "Remember that scar I gave you?" Des put here hand on her shoulder and nodded again. "When King Yama turns us into humans, I want you to try hard to remember that day, and that scar will help you. I will find you. Trust me." She did trust him. Hiei had never lied to her before and he never would.   
  
"Hiei," she whispered, "I love you." A tear ran down her cheek. Hiei's eyes widened. This was the very first time he had ever heard those words from her. He realized how much she ment to him. He had never noticed it before.  
  
"I love you, too" he whispered back. This moment seemed like time had stopped to Hiei. Both of them fell to the ground. Their demon lives were over... 


	5. New Life, New Friends

**Hey guys..whats up? Did you like my last chap?? I did...i keep reading it and it still makes me cry...o well...and since theres like no one readin my story ever, im going to say, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and no i dont own yyh except for my characters...so THERE!!!!! Now if only people would READ MY FREAKIN FANFIC i would be happy...now that I got that out...keep reading...and now the story gets good...and about my little annoying friends, tell the cops im innocent...and the bodies were there when I found them...**  
  
Scroll 5- New Life, New Friends  
  
(Just so all you people understand...in the last 4 chaps, des and hiei were bro and sis, and they loved each other that way, not bf and gf stuff. Oh, and in the next few chaps, they are little kids, so dont get your hopes up until the later chaps...)  
  
Human World...  
  
When the demons were sent to their unborn human forms, they all forgot about their previous lives. Des forgot about being a most wanted criminal, her hatred of Nova and how he betray them, and she forgot about Hiei. The same went for the rest of the demons, but oddly enough, Hiei was the only one who remember he was a demon. The rest of the group had no idea, except for little miss Des, she hated to be human, so she convinced herself she was a demon, and played games in her imaginary world, which was actually a memory from her past that her subconcsious mind was remembering, as she grew up. But, neither her nor Hiei had remembered that they were once brother and sister.   
  
Des had been born into a human family along with one normal human sibling, another demon that had been reincarnated as a human, and a demon that had helped her that day, Kurama. Kurama was 7 years old and did not believe Des's theory about being a demon. More like he did not want to believe them. He liked being human perfectly fine. He did have his suspisions, though. As for the other demon, she was only 2 and was not yet old enough to realize she was not human. Her name was Michiana. The oldest sibling, Jikata, was the complete human. He was very mean to Kurama and Michiana when his parents were not around, but very over protective of Des. He was a part of the reason she had no friends in kindergarten. Des didnt like him very much at all. And not just because he was very selective about who she hung out with, she didnt have any friends anyways. Of course, her parents thought he was wonderful. He was on her death list...He was 16 and she was only about 4, so naturally, he over powered her. She didnt have the ability to tap into her powers yet, which only made the problem worse. But soon, this would all change...  
  
One cold winter morning on the outskirts of Kyoto, Japan...  
  
"J! GO AWAY! I DONT NEED YOU TO BABYSIT ME ALL THE TIME!" Des screamed at her brother as she walked towards the big frozen pond in her back yard. Both her parents had already left for work and she decided that she would go play outside in the snow. Kurama was inside with Michiana while, of course, her brother Jikata was walking about ten feet behind her. She wanted to play out on the lake so she could feed her pet fish, Brain Tumor. He under the ice and once every week she would go out and give him a toilet water and bacon sandwhich, (she was an odd child...)but with her brother there. He wouldnt let her near the pond. She would just have to get rid of him, somehow.  
  
"I have to watch you to make sure you dont get hurt!" He yelled back. Des just rolled her eyes. Fine. She had an idea anyways.  
  
"Lets see. Hes 'lot heavierer than me so if I went out on the ice he would prolibly follow me and then he would fall through! HAHA!" Des mumbled to herself, "Asides, he to far away to catch me if i ran and when I got on the ice he would really have a hard time catching me. THIS WILL WORK! Er aleast I really hopes it does cause otherwise I will get in much big trouble. Oh, what the hell." Des started to run as fast as she could towards the edge of the frozen water.  
  
"Uh Des! YOU CANT GET THAT CLOSE!" Jikata ran after her. But she was to fast. She got to the edge of the pond and jump onto the ice. She almost fell but quickly regained her balance and continued to run to the middle of the pond with the digusting sandwhich in her hand.   
  
"DES! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! ITS DANGEROUS!" Jikata shouted across the pond. She just turned around and stuck her tongue out as she was running. This was probably not the best idea because, not looking where she was going, she tripped over a piece of uneven ice and fell down with a thud next to the hole where she fed Brain Tumor. She looked up. Her brother was still standing next to the pond with his arms crossed. Again she rolled her eyes and rolled over onto her stomach. She crawled up next to the hole and threw the sandwhich into the water.   
  
It just floated there. Stupid fish. After all she went through to get over there, it wasnt even hungry. Des stood up and stared at the hole in the ice. Now she was mad. She kicked a pile of snow into the hole and turned around to come back, when she felt something tug on the back of her pants. Des looked around and she saw a little baby ferret looking up at her. She had seen this ferret before and had named it Paperclip.   
  
"Oh hey Paperclip whats-" She never got to finish her sentance because when she turned around to pick up the ferret, both of them fell through a thin patch of ice.   
  
"DES!" Jikata screamed as he watched the hole where she had fallen through. Then he saw her purple hair and tried to walk out towards the hole.   
  
Des was not scared. She was concentrating on how to get herself out while she was busy being pissed off about how her plan had failed...again. Then she saw her tiny rodent friend slowly floating towards the bottom. Des grabbed Paperclip with her wet mitten and set her back on the ice. Paperclip grabbed the back of Des's coat and tried to pull her up with her teeth, but Des pushed her away.  
  
"Paperclip just go home. Im to heavy for you. Ill find away out." Paperclip just continued to pull on Des's jacket. "Stupid ferret." Des sighed. Then she saw her brother still sliding slowly across the ice. "Stupid brother. If I wait for him Ill be dead by the time he gets here." Then Des began to realize how cold she was. She tried to lift herself out, but the ice just cracked and the hole got bigger.   
  
Not to far away, a boy and a small black and grey weasel sat on a tree branch and watched the scene.  
  
"Hn. Stupid humans. Always getting themselfs into trouble." The boy said. He only looked about 6. The weasel looked at him. Apparntly the boy was able to tell what the weasel wanted to say. "Im not saving her. Dont even give me that look." The weasel smiled, if you could call it a smile, and looked back at the girl and her brother. Des was starting to feel a little groggy. The temperature of the water was begining to get to her. The weasel looked back at the boy and gave a quick nodd towards the girl. "I could save her if I wanted to, I just think it would be pointless." The weasel just looked at him, as if to say, you chicken. The boy stood up. "Fine, Ill save the brat, but you owe me." He jumped down from the branch and ran towards across the ice. He was so fast that he looked like a a black blur.   
  
Jikata watched the blur jump down and the next thing he knew there was just a ripple in the water where his sister had been. He watched it until it stopped at the edge of the woods. He saw it was a boy wearing a black cloak. He turned and looked back at Jikata, smiled, and disappeared. The weasel had jumped down from the branch as well, and followed the boy.   
  
The boy finally stopped at a clearing in the middle of the woods. Apparently this was where he and the weasel had been staying. He lay Des down on a pile of leaves. She was unconcious. He took off his cloak and spread it across her body.  
  
"So you do care about her then? Heh." He heard a voice in his head and turned around. The weasel was looking at him with a grin.   
  
"Shut up Xixis, Im going to look for firewood." The boy stood up and jumped away. The weasel just rolled his eyes. He walked over to the girl, cuddled up in the cloak, and went to sleep.   
  
Des's dream  
  
(throughout this part, shes basically remembering random scenes from the last 4 chapters. It goes kinda fast so you might have to go back everyonce in a while and see which part its from.)  
  
"Actually, Im glad you asked. My name is Des, and this is my brother, Hiei. I hate to say this, but we need your help."  
  
"Good. We leave tomorrow, at midnight..."   
  
"And just where are you going?"   
  
"Yeah and everyone except you was here on time!"   
  
"We had to take care of some "buisness" on the way. Those humans can really annoy me sometimes"  
  
"Des listen to me very closely,"  
  
"Watch your mouth, demon."  
  
"Hey guys,"  
  
"remember that day when I taught you to use Dragon of Darkness Flame?"   
  
"And no sign of the two stuck-up ego maniacs that got us into this mess"   
  
"Remember that scar I gave you?"  
  
"Tell us where the crystal is, and the brat lives."  
  
"Now now Hiei"  
  
"When King Yama turns us into humans, I want you to try hard to remember that day,"  
  
"do you mind hurrying it up a bit?"   
  
"and that scar will help you. I will find you. Trust me."  
  
"We cant kill them yet."  
  
"This is a very advanced security system. Its not that easy to get into, you know."  
  
"Hiei,"  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"Hn, good birdie."  
  
"I love you."  
  
end of dream  
  
Des woke up in a cold sweat. It was night now. The full moon hung in the corner of the sky as the stars scattered across space. It was a beautiful night. The crickets chirped softly as the wond gently blew through her pastel purple hair.   
  
"So, your awake. Finally." Des jumped a little. She sat up. There was a boy sitting there, poking the fire with a stick. He never looked up. Something moved next to her and she noticed the small weasel sleeping next to her, along with Paperclip.   
  
She looked at the boy again. He looked very fimilair, but she didnt know why. She never remembered seeing before, yet everything about him seemed as though they had met each other a long time ago. "Whats you name?" She asked with a little hesitation.  
  
He looked at her. He seemed to wonder if he could trust her. After a few seconds her looked back down at the fire and said, "Hiei."  
  
"My names Des. Are you a demon?" She tilted her head to the side. Hiei was surprised by this. He just stared at her. She got a little angry about this. "Hey! I asked you a question!"  
  
"Why do you care?" He shot back.  
  
"Because, you look like one. And cause you look really really fimiliar and I think its cause we met a really really long time 'go when I was a demon." She blinked. Hiei was a little confused. Either this girl had an over active imagination and guess right or she was telling the truth. Then, he remembered...  
  
Hiei, I love you.  
  
His eyes widened. Could she really be...no. He shook his head. It was impossible. But, he had to double check.   
  
"What did you say your name was?" He asked her.  
  
"Des." She said softly and yawned.  
  
"Ok, if you really are a demon, what kind of demon are you?" He narrowed his eyes.  
  
Des was playing with a stick she had found on the ground. "I think Im a ferret demon, just cause. Im good at breaking into stuff and killing things." She squashed a small cricket with her stick.   
  
It really was her. Hiei still didnt have proof though. Then he remembered something else. He stood up and jumped on her.  
  
"AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OFF!" Des screamed and tried to push Hiei off of her, but he just pinned her down. He started to slide down the sleeve of her shirt. "AHH! IM HIV POSITIVE YOU KNOW! AHH! HELP! RAPE!" He rolled his eyes and put his hand over her mouth. She stopped struggling and stared at him with very very angry eyes. She folded her arms. He grabbed her shirt again and pulled it down to her shoulder.  
  
"Look. Do you remember where you got this scar?" Hiei took his hand off of her mouth. Des just stared at him. "Well?"  
  
Her memory took her back to her dream.  
  
Hiei, I love you.  
  
"Hiei," she whispered. "I love you" A tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Hiei smiled. He had found her.  
  
"I love you, too." he whispered back. She hugged him. Now both of them had remembered the past. They were no longer brother and sister, but loved each other just as much. The two of them sat and talked all night. Eventually Des fell asleep cuddled up against Hiei. Soon, he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep as well... 


End file.
